


Otthon

by Naoki23



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoki23/pseuds/Naoki23
Summary: Bosszúállók: Végtelen háború Part1-jez köthető szösszenet.





	Otthon

 

Napsugarak cirógatták Loki bőrét, kellemes melegség járta át, ahogy azt érezte, mintha karok ölelnék át, és húznák magukhoz, beborítva teljesen, elfeledtetve mindent és mindenkit, csupán ezt a melegséget szánva neki.  
Különös érzés volt, szinte természetellenes.  
Azonban teste nem mozdult, szemét se tudta kinyitni. Mintha nem is lett volna kezdetektől fogva.  
Loki úgy érezte azt suttogja egy hang, hogy csitt, s ne gondoljon semmi másra.  
Hagyja, hogy átjárja mindenestül ez a meleg, a karok szorosan magukhoz húzzák, és leheljék belé az örökkévalót.  
Milyen szép is, nem rossz ez egyáltalán, és Loki azt gondolta, elengedi hát.  
De megérezte, egy kósza érzést, amely nem hagyta nyugodni. Valamit, amit nem tudott figyelmem kívül hagyni. Így hát rákoncentrált, aztán ez a kósza érzés egyre tisztább lett és világosabb, és elfelejtette a karokat, amik az előbb átölelték.  
  
_Édes volt, mint a méz, és olyan tiszta, mint a fehér hó._  
_Tüzesen égett akár a láng, és fájt, ha eloltani próbálták._  
 _De most mégis hideg, és sötét, mint egy feneketlen tó,_  
 _Melegség helyett a szomorúság és a gyász ölelő karjai szorítják._

Bátyja arca jelent meg előtte, Thor széles mosolya, és erős karjai, amelyek már annyiszor átölelték.  
Loki tudta, hogy nem maradhat itt, haza kell mennie. Hozzá.  
Aztán könnyeket érzett végigfolyni az arcán. Teste alig mozdult, hiszen mindenhol fájt. De ahogy magához tért, rájött nem a saját könnyei voltak, és a súly a testén ismerős volt.  
Thor szorosan fogta a kezét a mellkasán, és némán sírt fölötte.  
Loki már tudta.  
-Hazatértem.

* * *

 


End file.
